


【尊礼】Burning Heart  For You

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《Burning Heart  For You》是写给尊礼的同人文。本文设定是消防员尊X外科医生礼，全文共10页，约为3w字。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

In the burning Heart  
在燃烧的心中  
Just about to burst  
爆发的临界点  
There's a quest for answers an unquenchable thirst  
一份止不住的渴望 探寻着解答  
In the darkest night  
在着黑暗的夜晚  
Rising like a spire  
如星火般耀起  
In the burning heart  
在这燃烧的心中  
The unmistakable fire  
无比明晰的火焰  
——《Burning Heart》

===================================

“宗像医生辛苦了！”

刚刚从手术室出来，助理、护士们彼此打完招呼便去灭菌室换衣服了。宗像礼司向他们点头回礼后走向医生专用更衣室，除去口罩的时候，他轻轻地舒了口气。每次手术，都像是和时间的一场战役。看到仪器上病患逐渐稳定的血压和心跳，这场战役才算是首战告捷。

手术台上还在昏睡的病患，是从车祸现场抢救回来的年轻女性，脊柱盆骨骨折、软组织多处挫伤，右手小手指、无名指断指。失血的情况很严重，为了让她以后有机会站起来，他和神经外科的淡岛医生紧急会诊，前后共历时6小时，完成止血处理、神经系统修复、体外关节再造等等，才将她从生死关头拉了回来。

“好像有点静脉曲张了......”  
他精疲力尽地坐在凳子上按着自己酸麻的小腿，喃喃自语道。中午饭没时间吃，现在连晚饭也错过了。消毒液的气味似乎麻痹了他的神经，丝毫感觉不到饥饿，宗像用毛巾擦了擦脸，决定现在下班。

宗像礼司，是在东京日昇医院的骨外科的医生。在这里工作两年的时间，凭着精湛的医术和刀法，很快成长为能独挡一面的主治医生。29岁的他也成为了东京地区炙手可热的人物，这样一个有着修长挺拔的身形和知性英俊的面容，目光清澈的男人，总给人一种正直、不容亵渎的傲气。特别是得知他单身后，宗像礼司的存在就显得更加引人注目。

不过，单身——只是在外人看来。两年前，宗像礼司找到了自己的伴侣。三个月前，两人决定住在一起。他们的恋爱并没有经过太多的试探，更像是水到渠成，理所应当地就在一起了。那种奇妙的悸动感觉，是宗像从没有体验过的。

与其说他的恋情不为别人所知，不如说不便为人所知。  
因为，他的恋人是个男人。 

“干脆给他打个电话，今晚上出来吃饭吧！”  
宗像驱车驶出车库，刚刚拿出手机，屏幕上显示有短信进来了： “我现在去涩谷出任务，可能会晚点回家。”

看到这样的短讯，宗像刚刚轻松下来的心情又开始紧张。那信息来自他的恋人周防尊，他是第X消防队的大队长。只要收到这样的短讯，就意味着某处又发生了火灾。作为医生的他，除了担心火场里民众的受伤情况，更多了一份担心为周防。

如果可以，希望他永远不要穿着制服出现在我工作的地方。宗像下意识地祈愿着这种情况不要发生，轻轻地推了下镜架，注意着周围的车流。

偶尔会有受伤的消防队员被送来宗像的科室，完成手术后有时他也会想：如果送来的是周防，我是否能保持这样的冷静去为他治疗？

我一定会拼尽全力去救治他。

大概是太累了，宗像一进门就躺在沙发上，望着天花板上的吸顶灯断断续续地思考着，几分钟后便进入了梦境。

这是什么地方......  
四周的光线忽明忽暗，犹如置身于烤箱一般，空气燥热不安，宗像发现自己躺在地上动弹不得。忽然，有一只雄狮朝他走来卧在他的身边，鬃毛蓬松打结，悠闲自得地拍打这尾巴，开阖的鼻孔喷出腥臭的气息。那头狮子的金色瞳孔正注视着他，开始用粗糙的舌头舔着他的脸。

没办法躲开的宗像心中惊恐万状，只觉得自己要被吃掉了，慌乱之中惊醒——

“呃！周防？唔.......？”  
宗像眼前是一个熟悉的面孔，那人正抱着他的肩膀，撅住他的唇瓣亲吻着，舌尖温柔地撩拨着他的口腔内壁。宗像轻轻摸着那头红发，回应着他的亲昵。他这才恍然大悟，刚才梦见的狮子，原来是周防。

“怎么又睡在沙发上了？”周防的手揽住他的腰，探入衬衣里摸索着。

宗像抓住他乱摸的手，从沙发上坐了起来：“对不起，一不小心就睡着了。”  
那红发男人顺势将他抱在怀里，在纤瘦的腰部抚摸着：“今天又有大手术吗？”

“嗯......比起这个，今天现场的情况怎么样？”  
周防的掌心有不少硬茧，碰到他皮肤就像是制造出一波波电流，他微微蹙了下眉。

“大厦里电路起火，幸好是下班，大厦里并没有多少人，只有几个加班的人被困在里面了。我们赶到现场的时候，消防通道里还堆的有杂物。”说到这里，周防注意到宗像的眼中掠过一丝担忧，停顿片刻后抬起他的下巴：“医生，经过我们两个半小时的努力，大火被扑灭，没有人员伤亡！”

宗像松了口气，朝电视柜上面的电子钟望了一眼，轻轻推开他：“都三点了啊.......周防，睡觉吧！”

没有戴眼镜的宗像，睡眼朦胧的样子颇为诱人，周防一下子来了精神：“今天睡我房间吧！”

不用问都知道他在想什么，宗像脸微微一红连忙从沙发上站了起来，往自己的房间走去：“你、你又胡说什么！明天还要上班呢！”

“等一下！宗像！”  
周防一把拉住他的手，从后面轻轻环住他：“下个月，队里面有个活动。你也来吧！差不多是时候——”

“我考虑一下。”宗像打断他，在他脸颊上亲吻了一下，“晚安。”  
周防有些泄气地叹了口气，望着着那关上的房门轻声说了句：“晚安。”

摆成一个大字，全身放松躺在床上，床头柜上的台灯调到最暗，暧昧的光线将周防棱角分明的俊朗五官描绘出来，他望着天花板发呆几小时前他还在火场，工作的时候他总是很忘我，任务完成后他总是第一时间想到宗像。

恋爱关系进展到同居，一般人觉得最甜蜜阶段，对周防来说却好像还有很长的路要走。  
虽然在一个屋檐下生活，却不是每天都能见面。宗像作为骨外科的主刀医生，时常加班，需要应对许多突发病案。而他作为消防队的大队长，随时都要做好出动的准备。两人工作的职业性和机动性，无论如何都不能像普通情侣那样恋爱。

另外……  
周防尊向门的方向看了一眼，心底忍不住躁动起来。在工作日里，宗像礼司不允许周防尊睡在他身边。

其实他不是不知道，宗像的工的强度大，睡在一起的话……周防吞咽了一下，他会忍不住抱宗像。在一起以后，周防发现自己对他的欲望很重，虽然已经在克制了宗像却还是提出来了分房睡。

“我们的工作，需要消耗大量的体力。平时我们可以一起吃饭、喝酒、打拳，但是在那……那方面，我们作为成年人适当克制一下吧！”  
宗像说这话时长睫翕动，橘色的夕阳照在他的侧脸，将那时的表情藏得很好，周防竟不知道怎么反驳。

同居下的分居生活，什么时候……才能结束  
周防尊的心里默默地计划着，眼皮越发重了。

===================================

某日的下午。  
东京第X消防大队的屯所里，正在进行着日常的训练。大队长周防尊坐在两米多高的泥沙袋上目光犀利地俯视着操场，整个队里30多人的训练状态他尽收眼底。

一队的中队长草薙出云正带着年轻的小伙子们正在负重跑步。二队中队长十束多多良正在训练大家攀爬。最热闹的要数三队，他们的中队长是个头比较小的八田美咲，他正在带领大家练习操作水车，那劲头不输给任何一个人高马大的队员。

“十束中队长，你过来一下！”周防突然喊了一声。  
“是！”一个身材偏瘦的男青年跑了过去。

咚！周防从堆码上跳了下来，双手背在身后看着他：“上个月总队考核各中队的综合素质，我们大队里你们第二中队是比较差的，这个月我希望你们在体能方面加强一下。”

十束有些不好意思地抓了抓脑袋，笑着说：“对不起总是拉后腿！我一定努力！”  
“少说废话！你这家伙到底有没有好好吃饭？怎么还是那么瘦啊？”周防尊的大手朝他的后背拍了一下，十束竟差点没站稳。

“大队长，现在方便吗？”带着茶色眼镜的一队中队长跑了过来，冲十束递了个眼色，那青年立刻跑开了。草薙走过来丢了支烟给周防，然后给自己也点上。

“你这么护着他，早晚会出事。”周防暼了他一眼，显然已经发现草薙是过来给十束解围的。

“十束他本来就不适合体能训练，但是他有很强的组织能力，你看大家都很听他的话呢！”  
“这些你不说我都知道！话说你到底找我什么事？”周防嘴里的烟上下晃动着。

“大队长，你处在热恋期最近有点松懈呢！”草薙半开玩笑地说道，“要是不把嫂子看紧一点，有可能会被别人抢走哦！”

“咳咳咳！”  
听到草薙措不及防地提到“女人”，惊得周防狠呛了口烟。虽然他夸奖宗像让周防有几分得意，但是听到“抢”字不由警觉起来，瞪着草薙说：“混蛋……能抢走就不是我的人了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈我开玩笑的！别放心上！”草薙见他认真的样子，忍俊不住大笑起来：“趁这几天太平，明天又是周六了，和你那位好好约会一下怎么样？”

约会啊……  
周防吸完最后一口烟，装进了便携式烟盒。明天是周六的话，今天的确实约会的好日子。他看了看手机，今天没有收到宗像有手术的短讯。

“我说你去接她下班怎么样？”草薙歪着脑袋，试探地看着周防。“现在的女孩子可都很吃这一套哦！”

“嘁！那你先说说用这一套骗了多少女孩吧”周防眯着眼睛不屑地说。  
“哎呀！说你的正事呢！”草薙摆出一副严肃的表情：“去买束花到工作的地方去接她吧！这儿有我顶着呢！放心！”  
周防想了想，也觉得这是不错的建议，于是他拍了拍草薙的肩膀：“那就拜托了！”

“下次把她带来给大家认识一下吧！”草薙大声喊着。  
“会有机会的。”周防向后挥了挥手。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

东京日昇医院  
今天骨外科只有一台手术，完成得很顺利。在接诊两个病患后，意外地清闲下来了。下午4点半，是宗像礼司该去巡查病房的时间了。

住院部最后一个病房是个60多岁的男性，左臂骨折因为血糖居高不下，住院已经3天了仍然没办法手术。宗像注意到病床边的小柜子虚掩着，似乎有什么东西快要掉出来了。

“病人在吃桃子罐头！你竟然没有发现吗？”宗像将罐头放在柜子上，严厉瞪着负责病患的护士。�

“对不起！爷爷说一定会遵守医嘱的！”护士连忙像他道歉。

“从明天开始，监测他血糖的数据，送到我的办公室。再不做手术，骨折的地方要粘连了！”

“是！”护士紧张地应声道。  
每天巡查病房都会有这样那样的情况，宗像心情不禁烦躁起来，他拿起床头挂着的医生查房记录本子，在上面写着今天发现罐头的事。

“骨外科宗像医生，有人在办公室等您。”  
宗像听到住院部楼道里的广播声，不禁疑惑会是谁找他。熟人的话会直接给他打手机，病患的话分诊台的人会联络他吧！他大步像门诊大楼走去，刚刚到五楼办公室前几米的位置，他就听见了熟悉的声音。

“那个……您也是医院工作的吗？”  
“不，我不是医生。我是在第X消防队工作。”  
“诶？您是消防员吗？”  
“是的，让您见笑了。宗像医生什么时候能回来？”  
“我已经让住院部护士站帮忙找了！您先等一下吧！消防员好酷，我超喜欢！不……我是说，我觉得消防员很了不起！”

“哈……谢谢。我就在这里等他吧！”  
“这里是医生办公室，恐怕不太方便，要不在外面走廊等一下？”  
“不用，我正想看看这家伙工作的地方。”  
.......  
这个任性的家伙.......宗像听出了那是周防尊和助理医生桥本惠子的声音，对他的突然到访有些无奈。推开了办公室的门。周防正坐在他的办公桌前，而桥本助理则站在一旁，仰慕的眼神和憧憬的表情根本掩饰不住。看到宗像回来她立刻行礼：“这位先生说要找你——”

“我知道了，桥本你先去忙吧！”宗像将白色大褂脱下来挂在墙角的衣帽架上，桥本马上知趣地离开了。

“哟，快下班了吧！”   
“你怎么在这里？”  
宗像本想问他是不是有队员送过来，但是看到他一身便装打扮，立刻意识到他是专程来找他的。白色紧身T恤加上深蓝色的牛仔裤将那有着结实肌肉的硕长身材显露出来，那头红发像火焰一般扎眼，还有动人心魄的金色瞳孔，这样的男人走在医院里太引人注目了，也就不难理解刚才桥本的表情了。

“今天周五了嘛！所以过来接你下班。”周防叉开腿反坐在椅子上，望着正在整理查房记录的宗像，这男人工作的时候非常认真严谨，金边镜架为他更增添了几分魅力。

“呵呵，你是高中生吗？”宗像浅笑了一下，抬起眼看了看他：“你这形象太扎眼了，以后尽量少来吧！”

“我怎么了吗？”周防站起身来，上下打量着自己。  
宗像将本子放进抽屉：“你稍等一下，我去和助理说几句。”

“诶～刚才那个美女是你的助理？我还以为是护士。”周防漫不经心地说着，转身开始“参观”宗像的办公室。

宗像嘴角的微笑得有些僵硬，任他百无聊赖地拨动着绿萝的叶子，推门出去了。助理医生会协助医生接诊，帮忙写医案。因此，桥本惠子一般都呆在诊室。

“20号床前天做过连接大腿骨的手术，病人血压有点高，你注意观测一下。”  
“好的。”桥本拿出本子做着记录。  
“5号床的小男孩右手创面轻度感染，明天开始清洗伤口后的针剂里加头孢克洛，病人是小孩子，你知道剂量怎么把控吧！”宗像翻来随身的记事本，明后天他休假，必须要事无巨细地交代给助理医生。

“知道了，宗像医生。”  
“那么，我先下班了。如果有紧急情况，立刻给我打电话。”宗像说完后，就准备离开了。  
“宗像医生！”  
“还有事吗？”宗像愣了一下，慢慢转过身。只见她红着脸，双手紧紧地抓着笔记本，一副很难为情的样子。

“请问刚才那位，是、是您的朋友吗？”  
“是。”  
“我想要他的……电话号码，可以吗？”  
桥本像一只小动物般小心翼翼，宗像已经明白了她的意思，一种很微妙的感觉像烟雾般在他心头散开。

“我想你亲自问他要会比较好。” 宗像拉开诊室的门，示意她和自己一起过去。

“咳咳！周防，这位是我的助理桥本惠子小姐。”刚进门，眼看着周防就要抱上来，宗像连忙冲他使了个颜色，提高音量介绍着身后的女孩。  
“你好，我是周防尊。”红发男人见状连向后退了好几步，“刚才多谢你。”

“那个……我想、想认识您一下。”桥本满脸通红地看着周防，低下头举起一个纸片，“这是我的电话，方便的话请把您的电话号码给我吧！”

周防被这突发状况搞得有些懵，他下意识地看了宗像一眼，那双绀紫色的眼睛俨然看笑话一般注视着他，双手抱拳靠在墙壁上。

“哦，谢谢。”  
短暂的停顿让气氛有些尴尬，但是不让女士难堪这是常识，周防接过了纸条。他苦恼地在红发抓了几把：“今天忘带电话了，才让你帮忙广播找人的，所以——”

“人家是要你的电话号码，又不是找你借手机。”宗像轻轻推了下镜架浅笑着望着周防，嘴角上扬的那抹弯弧明显带着调侃。

这家伙.......  
周防尊狠狠地瞪了宗像一眼，他还不至于迟钝到不懂这阵势意味着什么。转脸再看看那满脸期待的桥本助理，极快地速度说了一串数字，也不管人家有没有记住，微微欠身：“那么，先告辞了。”

“宗像，我们走吧！”  
周防走出办公室的时候，在他肩膀上拍了一下。宗像用余光看了看桥本，那难以掩饰的少女情怀在她脸上激荡着，她望着周防的背影露出了一种奇怪的笑容。宗像在脑海里寻找着着合适的词汇，终于想起了一个用来形容单方面喜欢上对方且无法克制自我表情的的网络用词：花痴。  
而且他已经确定，桥本对周防一见钟情了。

“想吃什么？我请客。”  
周防发动了汽车引擎，这辆沃尔沃轿车是住在一起以后买的，为彼此应付突发情况准备的。不过主要是宗像用得比较多。

“牛肉火锅。”  
“火锅啊……还嫌不够上火吗” 一提到火，总能引起周防的注意力。

“上火才要吃火锅，没听过以毒攻毒吗？”宗像淡淡地说着。

“如果是工作上的事，我可无能为力。但是如果是其他方面的火，我也许有办法哦～”周防话中有话地说着，去抓档位手柄的时候在宗像的手轻轻握了一下。

“还请阁下专心开车！” 医生提出了抗议，抽出自己的手。

热气腾腾的牛肉火锅味道鲜美，周防尊大块朵颐中不时看着对面的人。宗像礼司的脸热得泛起红晕，脖颈处薄汗点点，衬衫也解开了两颗扣子。不过，这并不影响他有条不紊地吃东西。

“冰啤酒，还要吗？”周防看着手边的空杯子问道。  
“我要烧酒。”宗像边说着，将煮好的竹笋夹到碗里。

“冰啤酒，谢谢。”周防冲包厢在喊道，接着用筷子压住他的碗口：“夏天吃火锅喝烧酒，你这家伙真的是医生吗？”

“突然想喝一点而已。难不成你怕我真的着火吗？”宗像浅笑了一下，单手撑在侧脸望着他。

几缕墨蓝色的发丝贴在被汗濡湿的额头，因为吃火锅而取掉了眼镜，宗像礼司喝了两杯啤酒，绀紫的双瞳透出格外清透的目光，微微敞开的前襟露出一片雪白肌肤，这样放松的宗像并不多见，周防的心底不由荡漾了一下，他慢慢收回筷子。

“老板，买单！”周防边说着从裤袋里掏出钱包。  
“你不吃了吗？还剩的挺多呢！”宗像愣了一下问道。

“不吃了，我要赶去救火。”  
“诶？”  
没等宗像多问，周防抓起他的手腕离开了饭店。

“周防，真的要把我带去火场吗？”宗像发现的士正朝他们公寓的方向驶去，忍不住调侃道。  
从后视镜看到司机惊诧的视线，周防瞪了他一眼，那人立刻识趣地调整了镜子的位置。

“你说呢！”红发男人意义不明地哼了一声，手掌放在宗像的膝盖上摩挲着。  
炽热的体温从被碰触的地方传来，宗像的身体轻颤了一下，他缓缓转过脸望向窗外，极小的声音说：“你.......还真是称职的消防员呢.......”


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“喂......宗像！唔......！”  
两人刚刚走进公寓，连房间灯都没来得及打开，周防就被宗像推到了墙边，迫不及待地抚摸着彼此。嘴唇交叠在一起热烈地亲吻起来，周防一面撅着宗像的舌根吮着，嘴里来不及投喂津液从唇角溢出，一面手忙脚乱地脱去他的衬衣，顺着那略显纤瘦的腰背线条滑动。而宗像紧搂着他的背，急促地喘息着。

“今天这是怎么了？格外心急啊！”  
周防将宗像推到在床上，探入他的股间轻轻揉着，见那里已经有了反应，马上去扯他的皮带。

要命的地方被握住，宗像眉心蹙动了一下，揽住周防的脖子在他喉结的位置咬了一下：“你到了火场，还有时间提那么多......问题吗？”

“你这个家伙......嘴巴还是那么不饶人啊！”周防粗硬的手掌在他薄薄的胸肌上抚弄着，将那小巧的乳首夹在指间搓动，直到宗像上半身不受控地挺起，他干脆连同乳晕一起含在嘴里贪婪地吮咬着，手指掐住另外一只轻轻拉扯。

“哈......唔！”快感和疼痛混杂在一起，宗像吃不住劲儿叫出声。搂住周防腰的手臂猛地用力一翻，整个人便骑在周防的身上，瞟了一眼胸口红肿的乳尖：“你对这个部位那么执着吗？”

“唔，你喜欢在上面吗？”周防轻笑了一下，手顺着腰线滑到他坚挺的性器，捏住肿胀的圆头位置转动着。果然一碰这里，宗像大腿内侧的肌肉立刻绷紧，腰也跟着软了一下。周防房间的台灯亮着，能看见宗像的皮肤洁白无瑕，线条极美的身体是许多模特都羡慕不来的......他不禁看呆了。

咔哒。  
周防听见金属扣碰撞的响声，原来宗像将他的皮带扯出来，仅仅几秒钟时间他发现自己的手被束在一起。

“医生，这是要玩捆绑play吗，唔......！！”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
宗像在周防的腹肌上一路亲吻下去，含住那紫红色的粗壮肉茎舔舐起来，纤细白皙的手指轻轻按摩着耻骨和囊袋。情欲的烈火已将周防引燃，再看看跪在自己腿间忙活的宗像，被他唇舌含得舒服极了，他忍不住苦闷地呻吟起来。

浓烈的麝香气味是雄性发情时，为了迷惑伴侣从性器周围散发出的体味。此刻宗像却被这气味弄得头晕目弦身体燥热难当，他愈发迷乱地吮吸着，任由那苦涩的味道充满口腔。  
周防的呼吸愈发粗重，宗像的舌尖朝那小孔轻戳了几下，男人腰眼一酸浓精射进了他的嘴里，从宗像的唇角滴落下来。

“宗像，我想碰你！”周防催促道。  
“尊......”  
宗像轻声唤着他，将手中掬着的他的精液慢慢地向自己的下身探去。他很少叫周防的名字，只有在情难自禁的时候才会脱口而出。

“喂！你——”

只见宗像垂下眼睑，泛起红晕的脸颊微微抽搐。他皱着眉双眼湿漉漉的，嘴唇颤抖着发出时断时续的轻叹，他稍微移动了自己的位置，两人的下体便碰到了一起。并不擅长做这些事的宗像，窘得耳朵连同脖子变得很红，他慢慢地为自己做着扩张，性器碰到周防的时候不断地溢出粘液，仿佛是告诉对方他有多么急切。

“今天.......就让我来吧！”宗像舔了下嘴唇，握住周防那个再次硬挺起来的家伙，顶住后穴的位置，慢慢地沉下身子。他昂起头大口地呼吸着，努力让自己放松下来。

“好紧！宗像，就这样下来，没事的。”周防梗着脖子说着，那里面又湿又紧舒服透了，他的腰配合着宗像的起伏慢慢挺起。这姿势进入得很深，宗像腰腹的肌肉抽搐着，不经意碰到某处时，周防感受到强有力的收缩。

“哈......唔！”忽然，宗像露出快要哭出来的表情，胯骨突然扭动起来，“尊......”  
“啧！你快、快解开我的手啊！”见他这幅媚态，周防急得吼起来。大概是腰有些脱力，宗像趴在他身上，解开了他的束缚。

“可恶！好舒服.......”  
周防扣住他的臀肉，将他下半身紧贴着自己，用力地朝宗像身体里抽送起来。宗像搂住他的肩膀，含糊地呜咽了几声。他的耻骨被撞得生疼，但是快感却比刚才强烈数倍。宗像的性器顶在周防坚硬的腹部无处可逃，随着男人的动作重重地摩擦着铃口，几重刺激下他浑身痉挛着，双腿紧紧缠住男人的腰，结合在一起的狂喜涌上心头，抑制不住的泪水滚滚滑落。

“宗像！要来了哦！”  
小腹上微凉的液体是宗像高潮的证明，周防终于受不住后穴里强有力的挤压，咬着牙低吼了一声，在最后时刻吻住了宗像。企图吞噬彼此的吻，顾不得口中的津液溢出，全身心只想深深地结合在一起。

每一次做爱，宗像都觉得自己被周防带着走向癫狂，变得认不出自我。性爱如此甘美，又如此恐怖，宗像将头埋在周防的被汗湿透的颈窝里，大口地呼吸着男人的气息。

“叮铃铃——”  
到底是谁那么不识趣，这时候打电话来。酣畅淋漓的性爱刚刚结束，周防的手机铃声便响了起来。他不快地皱着眉头，却没有动手去拿电话的意思，反而抱紧身上的人，在那汗津津的细致皮肤上意犹未尽地抚摸着。

那电话铃声回荡在狭小的卧室里，显得格外刺耳。  
“周防，快去接电话。搞不好是队里打来的。”  
“不可能，消防队的人不知道这个号码。”  
“别那么任性了，快去看看。”

宗像催促道，他试图从周防身上下来，但是周防却没有放开他的意思，特别是还蛰伏在身体里“怪兽”似乎还在蠢蠢欲动，让他感觉到这姿势很危险。

“烦死了。你看看谁打来的。”  
周防稍微松开了点怀抱，宗像修长的手臂正好能拿到手机。

那号码宗像礼司认得，应该说很熟悉。乍一看到时，他还是愣住一下。

“怎么了？是谁打来的？”周防在那薄唇上亲了一下，不耐烦地问道。

“不知道。”  
宗像轻轻地摇了摇头，将手机递给周防。既然是没有记录名字的号码，应该由周防自己确认对方是谁比较礼貌。  
“那就不要管他。”  
这个时间来的陌生电话，周防一般都不会接听了。再说他现在性致盎然，接电话未免太扫兴了。

“喂……你这头野兽！唔……”  
“是是，我是野兽，但是宗像你爱上我了吧？”  
“啰嗦！轻点——啊！”  
周防翻身将他按在身下，舌尖抵住乳首艳红的尖端部分搔弄着，让身体还很敏感的宗像受不住撩拨，不一会儿那里圆鼓鼓地挺起来，那男人不依不饶地用力吮吸着，故意发出淫靡的声响。  
‘  
“你硬了哦～”  
周防小声说，探下去握住他半勃的阴茎揉捏着，宗像有些难为情地偏过头，抓扯着男人的红发抱怨道：“今天怎么那么缠人……”  
“唔？宗像医生，刚才捆我的时候不是很主动吗？”  
“那是……呀！不行——”  
宗像很快就没精力逞口舌之快了，周防将他修长的腿架在肩头，性器没入那一片湿滑中开始新一轮的进攻。下体肉体摩擦中夹杂着水声，令周防再一次陷入情欲癫狂中。

第二天宗像醒来时已经快到中午了，周防尊还没有醒，一只手搭在他的腰间。红发散乱在枕上，处于无意识中的睡颜好像狮子午睡般慵懒。

周防是一个充满阳刚之气的美男子。欧美风格的五官棱角分明，鼻梁中正且眉骨平整，将他个性十足的眉眼显露出来。大概是受专业的影响，宗像更注意骨架：一个人没有完美的骨架，长相也不可能完美。而周防尊，就是他见过的拥有最完美骨骼的男人。

特别是那双罕见的金瞳——  
“好恶劣的趣味，居然看我睡觉。”宗像正看的出神，那双金瞳忽然张开与他对视了。

“哦呀，原来你在装睡啊！”  
“想看我的睡脸，每天都可以哦。” 周防从枕头底下翻出手机看了看时间，就起身了。

“不再睡一会儿吗？”宗像斜靠在靠枕上。  
“你希望我再睡一会儿吗？”周防单手撑在门框上，眯着眼睛望着他白皙的胸口。

“阁下还是快点去洗漱比较好，下午3点，你要去队里的吧！”每次遇到周防调侃，宗像说话就会变得中规中矩。不知为何，周防觉得他这一点也格外有趣，时不时地故意逗他。

“9月20号，队里有活动，你安排一下时间。”卫生间里传出周防的声音。

宗像没有回答他的话，心里却在默默地想着，去参加了活动等于向队里公开他和周防的关系，这样……真的好吗？

然而，时隔不久就发生了一件事，让宗像根本没有时间去思考，就迎来了问题的答案。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

那是个平淡无奇的工作日，轮到宗像值班。难得白天的接诊的人数比较少，他也可以稍微放松些。晚上九点以后，住院部去探病的亲属们逐渐离去，楼道里安静下来后，他为自己泡了杯浓茶。

曾经在英国留学的他，对日本文化有着深厚的感情。经过沸水洗礼的茶叶，慢慢舒展开来，茶香四溢沁人心脾，颜色红艳明亮。如果把人用颜色来定义的话，周防尊应是红色的，他是像火一样的男人，灵魂深处透出火焰般明亮的颜色呢！宗像浅笑了一下，端起茶杯小酌一下。这时候，他忽然从邻座办公桌上的镜子中看到了自己的样子——  
我想起周防，竟会露出这种表情吗？

一抹温柔得快要融化了般的笑容，就连自己看到都会觉得害羞的表情。宗像不由拍了拍自己的脸好快点清醒过来，干脆点开电脑屏幕，看看今天的新闻。

“近日，日本气温居高不下，8月13日起群马县已将森林火险调至最高等级预警。今天下午16时，南华林场突发森林大火，火势正向南古林场以及靠东的明石林场蔓延。目前已调集各地的消防队前往火场支援，起火原因的初步调查是有人不安全使用火种……我台会继续跟进救援报道……”

宗像目不转睛地盯着电脑，导播后面说了些什么他完全没有听到。直到茶水泼到裤子上，滚烫的温度才让他回过神来。他下意识地向桌上的手机望去，如果周防出勤会发来短信。

这是一个心照不宣的约定。宗像在做大手术前，也会给他发个短信。告诉对方自己在做什么，不至于几小时失联让对方担心。所以，周防记得宗像每一次手术的时间，而宗像的手机上则记满了周防赶往火场的时间。

虽说同样是救人脱离危险，周防则更像是走近危险。在灾难面前，挽救人的生命，责任如此之重，并没有留多少时间给他们担心对方。  
没有收到短讯，也就是说他并没有接到出勤的指令吧。宗像正在思索着，桌上的座机忽然响起。

是副院长打来的电话。让各个科室的人全部就位，做好接诊的准备，由值班人员负责联系科室的其他医生。遭遇重大火灾的时候，他这里虽然不如烧伤科繁忙，却依然像是战场一般，连做好几场大手术也是有过的。

宗像拿起电话立刻开始逐个通知，然后朝护士站走去，让护士门检查纱布碘酒以及消炎止疼药物的储备情况。刚刚还安静的走廊里，又开始繁忙起来。

“我要准备接诊，晚上回不去了。”  
宗像发完这个短讯后，中指地推了下镜架喃喃自语道：“但愿受伤的人不要太多啊......”

==========================================

“这次是和群马县消防队、东京第Z消防队、第N消防队联合灭火，大家务必听从指挥，不可擅自行动！”  
距离消防车停下的位置不到一百米就是火场，周防尊带着四辆消防车穿着厚重的防火服并戴着防火头盔，举着扩音喇叭给消防队员们训话。熊熊的烈火映照在年轻队员的脸上，炙热的温度如同示威般扑面而来。

“一队草薙中队长，三人一组带着水枪和第Z消防队间距10米的距离向上，你们作为第一梯队上去主要以扑灭明火为主。第二供水站在这个位置，第三供水站在这里。记清楚没有！”拿着一根树枝指着消防车侧面贴着的山形图上的图标，草薙出云走近仔细确认后大声回应大队长。  
“山里面可能有受惊的动物，叫大家注意安全，行动！”  
“是！”草薙立刻带着人离开了队列。

“第三队和群马县当地的消防队配合，从前面的山能寺向上，三人一组梯队阵列带水枪和干粉上去。第五供水站在这个位置。注意，山上200米位置的公路旁有加油站。在这里。直升机报告火焰距离加油站还有不到300米。任务是，阻止明火靠近并缩减着火面积。行动！”  
“是！”八田美咲聚精会神地听周防安排任务后立刻带人跑开了。

周防最后对二队队长十束多多良说：“你和第N消防队配合进行二次灭火，彻底消灭火种，发现伤者立刻与救援队联系。两人一组带泡沫和干粉两种灭火器，行动！”  
“是！”十束向大队长敬礼后立刻去后面的消防车准备工具。

“不妙啊.......”  
周防看了看随风飘动的树枝，山上开始刮南风了，火借风势会扩散得更快，他从消防车上取出一箱干粉背在身上，并从车上拔出水枪朝火场走去。

分析了任务的难易程度，周防决定和第三队一起上山，路线是向东延伸，既有居民又有林场，还有加油站和景点。火场情况复杂，他必须要在一旁提醒爱冲动的八田美咲。

“大队长，这次是自然火灾还是人为火灾？”一路和大火战斗，15分钟不过前进了100多米而已。八田跟在周防的后面忍不住问道，在周围的火焰炙烤下，他觉得自己就像是在烤箱里一样难受。

“管理员看监控说是有几个学生进山里露营，应该是用火不当吧！”周防举起水枪向燃烧的树冠喷射水柱，“前面就是加油站了吧！动作快！”

有几处民宅已经着火，八田将火扑灭后，立刻进去查看有无人员受伤，而周防带着其他队员则继续向前进。

紧跟灭火队员后面的是十束多多良带领的二中队，他的工作就是带着队员们再走一遍前面队员走过的路，把隐藏了火星未燃尽的树木等可燃物用干粉灭火器做最后处理。这项工作看似简单，实际却要求很细致，漏掉火种就有可能让大火卷土重来，所以丝毫来不得马虎。

穿着笨重的防火服走起路来很缓慢，他的心脏剧烈的跳动着，空气中包含着水蒸气，他甚至觉得肺里面都有水珠。被大火炙烤过的地面温度极高，将刚才灭火的水蒸发起来如同桑拿般黏腻得难受。

“救.....命！”  
从一个大石头后面传来微弱的呼救声，十束挥手向前面的队员示意过来看看。  
一个男青年蜷缩在地上，左腿上有血渍大概是摔伤后又撞到了这块石头，石头挡住了火焰，但是也挡住了消防队员的视线，他肺部吸入浓烟，加上过高的温度使他有些脱水。徒步用的大双肩包就在他的身后，大概是发现着火就想逃走的时候被困住在了火场。

“联系救援队送他下山！快！”十束和那名队员架着青年缓慢移动着，只见那人用手指了一下那个双肩包，干裂的嘴唇努力想说着什么，怎奈嗓子干哑地说不出话来，那眼神充满了焦急。

是什么重要的东西吗？......  
“中队长！中——”见十束朝那边走过去，队员慌忙叫住他，谁知道第二声还没叫出来。  
嘭！  
一声巨响响彻天际，爆炸产生了强大的冲击波将十束冲出去七八米，最后撞在了树上。  
“中队长！！！”

所有队员都听到了爆炸声，然而这种时候谁也不能停下来。周防向爆炸声传来的方向望了一眼，决定到加油站后和空中救援组取得联系，自己队员的安危在他心中是顶级大事。  
“大队长！这栋房子里有两个孩子，大人昏迷了！”一名队员从民居里左右腋下各夹着一个孩子跑了出来。

“发信号弹！把他们放到安全的地方，救援队看到信号会赶过来！会有人送他们去医院，我们快点走吧！”周防大声吼着，毕竟火势不等人，他此刻心急如焚。

医院……  
周防想起来今天没有给宗像发短信，不过，山下的救护车声不断，宗像大概也没时间看短信吧！


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

凌晨三点，从群马县转移出来的伤员被送到各大医院，东京日昇医院里亦是灯火通明。因为手术室要留给重症患者使用，宗像在门诊楼诊室和住院大楼的治疗室设了临时手术台，他与同科室的其他医生来回奔忙着。

“宗像医生！这个患者吸取了过量的二氧化碳，现在处在昏迷，体温38.5℃。左大腿骨折，左小腿创面9cm，背部有轻微烫伤，失血300CC左右。”桥本惠子为刚刚接诊的患者检查完，立刻向宗像汇报情况。她接到电话时正在洗漱，匆忙赶来头发显得有些蓬乱。

宗像轻轻按压了一下骨折的位置，用剪刀将被血污弄脏的裤子，仔细看了看水肿的部位，“准备氧气，碘伏清创，现在马上打退烧针。另外让坂口医生准备静脉注射局部麻醉，骨折的情况很严重，要尽快将骨头碎片取出来。”  
伤患紧闭着双眼肌肉有些痉挛，大概是伤口引起了发烧。身上多处灼伤，大腿骨折应该是在躲避大火时摔伤的，骨折后还继续活动造成了二次损伤，宗像叹了口气。大火面前，人的生命显得好脆弱。

周防尊.......  
那可是个能让火都感到害怕的家伙呢！他，一定会没事的。  
预感到他已经去了群马，宗像眉心蹙动了一下。  
==================================

“终于赶上了！”  
忙碌了十多分钟，周防尊等十几个消防队员将大火拦在了距离加油站30米外的地方。脚下的土地被烘烤得滚烫，树木和植物被烧成灰烬，被水浇灭的枯枝败叶升腾着袅袅青烟。

“周防大队长，这里的水站只够接5把水枪。我们队每人间隔5米，把火头包围起来向前推，为了以防万一你们队用干粉和泡沫把加油站周围撒一遍。等水车上来，我们在上面的天元寺碰面，怎么样？”群马县消防大队的大队长慢慢走过来，他是一个身材高大的壮汉，刚刚去检查了消防栓，过来和周防商量接下来的行动。

“好的，那就辛苦您了！”周防点了点头表示赞同，转身召集第三中队的队员。

经过加油站的大门时，里面的工作人员跑了出来一把拉住周防：“你们把这里围住没有用，油库在上面！麻烦你们去给油库降降温，把阀门关上吧！”

上面？  
周防抬起头，顺着工作人员的视线看到山上十多米的地方有一个用水泥砌起来的平台，大型的储油罐有三分之二崁在水泥台里，山上的大火虽然没有直接烧到油罐，可是被那么高的温度炙烤着水泥台吸收了大量的热量传给了里面的油——

“可恶！怎么不早点说！还有别的水源吗？”周防恼怒地啐了一口，冲着他低吼道。  
“加油站后面油罐蓄水池，我们有抽水机！我现在就去拿！”  
“八田！找几个人上去！我去关油库的阀门！”  
“是！”八田的大嗓门立刻开始号召其他队员行动。

周防按照工作人员的指示，找到了阀门的位置，上面有一个硕大的油压表显示储油罐里面的压力。他打开头灯一看，脸上立刻发青，油压指示灯已经显示警告的字样。

油压异常是因为油温太高造成的，那么关闭油阀会不会让油罐压力更大呢......虽然有所顾虑，他还是毅然决定先关闭阀门。

八田带人布置好抽水机，刚刚准备向上送水的时候，周防感觉到大地仿佛在颤抖，心里大叫不好，快步向前跑。说是跑，穿着防火服最多算是快步走，他还没到加油站围墙的位置，大地传来一声怒吼。

地底下有什么喷涌出来了，是汽油的味道。周防努力睁开眼睛看了看身后，油罐完好无损，原来是地下的输油管爆炸了.......！

妈的，好疼！  
周防的头盔也不知道摔到那里去了，本来骂一句的，可是浓烈的汽油味道他觉得肺里面像着火了一般疼痛，他嗓子里呛了一口浓烟，顿时发不出声来了。接着，周防被巨大的冲击力推撞到了墙壁上，有石块一样的东西飞过来重重地砸在他的胸口上，耳鸣以及巨痛感接踵而至。很快，他听不见任何声音了。

==================================

“淡岛医生，我手术的部分结束了。他闭孔神经有损伤（注：闭孔神经是支配大腿内收肌群的神经），接下来拜托你了。”经过两个半小时的手术，宗像终于将里面的骨碎片处理好，破碎成四片的骨头也做了固定，真正的手术要等到他内脏机能恢复并退烧以后才能进行。

“好的，您先去休息吧！”淡岛比宗像晚一年进医院，是个手术精湛的医生。

“桥本，在我手术的这段时间，送来了多少病患？”宗像将手术服换掉，立刻带上手套又去了门诊楼。

“送到我们科室的有5个人，烧伤科和呼吸科人比较多。”桥本将营养液递给宗像，这是专门为来不及吃饭的医生准备的。

“谢谢。”  
“那个.......上次来医院找您的周防尊，也被送来了。”桥本极小声地说道。

“他现在在哪里……伤得怎么样？”听了她的话，宗像心底一沉。

“不知道，担架送进来的时候浑身是血……”桥本眼睛红红的，哽咽了一下继续说道：“是胸外科吉野医生接诊的，去10楼手术室了……”

“你说什么？！”  
宗像手里的营养液袋子掉到了地上，心脏剧烈的狂跳着，几乎要从胸腔里迸出来了。他不知道自己是什么表情望着桥本的，没吃什么东西的胃痉挛着。

这时候，宗像的手机起来震动，他接电话的手指微微颤抖着，来电话的是同科室的小野医生。  
“宗像医生，你来10楼手术室一趟吧！桡骨手术不是我擅长的，而且这个伤员情况有些复杂。”

“好的，我马上去。”  
宗像立刻反应过来那是周防的手术，他将刚才那个病人的医案递给桥本，大步流星地向电梯间走去。

“宗像医生，伤员心脏位置皮下有水肿积液，应该是受到重击导致的，胸外科的医生正在处理。另外，肋软骨骨折，左桡骨骨折，肺部吸取黏性物质后遭受重击，脏器受损的情况还在检查。目前的手术除了清理肺部异物，缝合胸腔后几处骨折需要处理一下。”小野医生一口气说了很多。

“为什么要同时进行那么多治疗？病患的身体能否负荷？”光是听着都觉得呼吸困难，宗像咬紧牙关问道，“桡骨可以先用夹板固定，内脏的治疗更要紧吧！”

“是这样，他的血型是B型RH阳性，血库里并没有太多余量。主治医师说最好是同步进行开刀方面的治疗……”小野解释着。

B型RH阳性。  
宗像最开始知道周防尊的血型时，还调侃他说自己的血型和他正相反，是B型RH阴性血，没办法给他输血呢！  
现如今看来是多么恶劣的玩笑……宗像忽然觉得浑身发冷，他紧握的双拳关节发出咯咯的声音。

“我想……什么时候开始……”宗像很想说先看一眼周防，硬生生将这句话咽下去。  
“预计还有四十分钟，你可以去准备一下。我先去门诊楼接诊，平藏医生也从鹿儿岛赶回来了，这样就轻松一些了。”小野说完后便匆匆离开了。

四十分钟度日如年。  
宗像去无菌室准备手术，心里十分担心周防。他发现自己的右手有些颤抖，深呼吸努力让自己冷静一些。即便如此，宗像无论如何都想要亲自执刀。对他来说，亲手拯救自己的爱人，这是件幸福的事。

胸外科和呼吸科的医生和宗像相互点头致意，就算是完成交接。宗像走到手术台前，趁助理去调整无影灯的角度，他朝周防望去，满头红发被手术帽全部包住，让那张俊朗的脸完全露出来，他此刻就像是睡着了般安详，略显苍白的左侧脸颊有破皮。床单下摆有些点点血渍，不难想象周防伤口的创面是什么情况。


	6. 第6页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

一种生离死别的恐惧突然爬上心头，宗像的肩膀颤抖了一下，他立刻朝对面的仪器望去，上面为跳动着数字和氧气罩上的白色雾气向他展示着周防坚韧的生命力，他这才重新冷静下来。

“现在可不是动摇的时候......”他暗暗对自己说道，然后轻轻地触摸着周防的左臂，确定好桡骨骨折的位置：“现在开始桡骨接合手术，第一步，电刀切开。”  
“电刀到位。”一旁负责调整仪器的助手应声道，“是否现在启动？”  
“启动。”  
......  
手术中，宗像强令自己全神贯注。在做缝合处理的时候，宗像忍不住多看了几眼创面，那个位置哪怕是痊愈了将来也会留下触目惊心的伤疤吧......

“医生，病人血压100/60，心率80。”  
“血压还可以，心率快了点，让麻醉师过来一下。”宗像抬眼看了看仪器上的数值，“现在处理肋软骨骨折。病人体温多少。”  
“是。病人中心温度35.8℃。”  
“体温有点低了，把空调温度调到22度。”  
“是。”  
.........  
整个手术历时4小时15分钟，待周防生命体征稳定了之后，宗像才走向更衣室。  
从小窗透进来的阳光，明亮得有些刺眼。已经是早上了啊.......宗像想起手术室中的挂钟上的指针走到8时40分。

周防的肺部吸入了汽油、黏浊物质还有粉尘，他的心脏还收到了飞石的猛击，失血再加上几场手术下来，还要渡过48小时观察期，没有高烧、肝肾功能异常才算是闯过鬼门关。

咕咚。  
宗像跌坐在了地上，连续工作了一天一夜，现在他的双腿又酸又涨，简直不像是自己的了。和疲惫的身体想比，他更担心周防。值班的医生都在轮流回家休息了，他却丝毫都不想回去。步履蹒跚地回到住院部治疗室，桥本正在那里等他。

“周防的病床被安排在6楼呼吸科特护2床。”  
宗像微微点了点头，“你先会回去吧。”  
“可是——”  
“还有十几个病人需要看着，我们不能一起留在这里消耗体力。”宗像端起桌上已经冷透的红茶喝了一口，除了滋润喉咙之外索然无味。

在办公室小睡了片刻，宗像惊醒过来马上赶去了呼吸科病房，他必须要看着周防醒来。  
全麻的药效还未完全过去，周防偶尔发出含糊不清地哼唧声，意识还没完全恢复。宗像坐在床边，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，额头上有些汗津津的，体温也有些偏高。

“宗像，你爱上我了吧？”  
恍惚间，宗像似乎听见了周防的声音，然而他依然双眼紧闭着。情绪激荡在他胸腔中激荡着，终于让宗像有些承受不住了，他缓缓俯下身亲吻着周防的额头和脸颊。

“是的，是的，我爱你........尊你这个笨蛋快点起来......”  
他轻声呼唤着，竟有些哽咽了，眼角滑落的泪水将周防的脸弄得湿漉漉的。好一会儿，宗像才慢慢趋于平静。他站起身来，强制自己调整好紊乱的呼吸，眼神中重燃了信心。

我在干什么.......周防尊才不是那么容易倒下的男人。  
他是能制服火焰的男人。  
他是拥有太阳般火热生命力的男人。  
他可是我男人。

宗像礼司整理好情绪，中指推了下镜架。默默地退出去，将病人交给护士照顾。  
现在，他要回到自己的岗位上去了。

==================================

“我想看望东京第X消防队的大队长周防尊，护士长让我来问您。”  
“周防的肺部感染，多处手术还没有度过危险期，不能会客。”  
“求您了！”

一个瘦高的金发男人向宗像低头再三请求着，带着茶色眼镜一副商人模样的打扮，没想到竟然是他的部下。宗像上下打量着这个男人，面无表情地拒绝了。

“非常抱歉！我不能允许，如果因为会客引起其他病原体的感染，会给我们的治疗带来困扰。”宗像严肃地望着他。

“真失礼啊，您说得好像我是细菌一样。医生，看一眼又不会怎么样！您这样说太过分了吧！”金发男人心中的焦虑渐渐转变成怒气。

“到底是不是细菌，难道要等病人出现症状了才来界定吗？”宗像心系周防的病情，连病房都严格保密，除了医护人员，他不可能让任何人去探病。“你要是真为了他好就请回去吧！”

“你！”  
对方的脸上发青，瞪着宗像一字一顿地说：“那么就请您，务必照顾好我们大队长，要是他不能早日归队，我们队里所有人都会很困扰！”说完后就要推门离开。  
“你可以留下姓名，我会在他情况好转后告诉他的。”宗像叫住了他。  
“草薙出云。”那人怏怏地说着，“谢谢了，等几天我还会来的。”

看来担心他的人还真不少呢.......  
宗像轻轻叹了口气，眯起细长的眼眸意味深长地望向旁边助理医生的座位。 

这几天，桥本惠子只要有空就会去6楼。傻子都看得出这女孩子喜欢周防，可是面对这样的事该怎么处理，还得看那人.......

医生的心里有种很奇怪的感觉慢慢晕开，嗓子忽然干痒起来，端起红茶喝了一口。这时候，桌上的电子“嘀嘀嘀”地响了起来。  
查房的时间到了。  
===================================

天气炎热，大部分的手术患者首要预防的就是伤口感染。手术后，空调的温度又不能调得太低，一不小心就会发烧。手术过去已经四天了，周防只有很少数时间清醒着。胸口有创面加上肺部感染，宗像和他连句像样的话都没说过。

走到病房门口，宗像忽然听到里面有说话的声音，还有轻微的啜泣声。

“去叫宗像。”  
“我马上就去，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“你哭什么？我又没死。快去叫宗像。”  
“是......”  
“吵死了......”大约是女孩哭泣不止，周防有些心烦。

连续听到里面的人叫自己的名字，宗像礼司不禁心跳加快，立刻推门进去。

“宗像医生！对、对不起！”桥本惠子立刻站到一边，手忙脚乱地擦着脸上的泪水，然后接着说：“病人体温37.2摄氏度，骨折手术的创面愈合良好，血液样本检查结果显示，他的肺部感染情况好转。刚才呼吸科的医生检查过，说从今天可以进流食了。”

“我知道了。你先去忙吧！”  
宗像点了点头，接过她手里的血样检查单。那人直勾勾地看着他，火热的眼神看得他脸有些发烫。  
桥本望了周防一眼欲言又止，最后匆匆离开了病房。

周防终于恢复了点精神。担忧和欣喜的情绪以极克制的形态交汇在宗像的脸上，使他的表情变得有些扭曲。

“干嘛这表情看着我？我这不是......活得好好的吗？”周防眨巴着眼睛看着他。

“什么活得好好的......你送到医院来已经是第四天了！”宗像侧身坐在床边，赌气般地嘟囔着。  
“吓着你了吗？”  
“怎么可能！”宗像轻笑了一下。

“我梦见你哭了。呵呵，真不像你呐。”周防轻轻地握住他的手。  
那掌心很暖，很舒服。宗像回握了一下，两人的手指彼此摩挲着，碰触着。

“是吗？真是个荒唐的梦？每天那么忙，哪有时间哭啊！”宗像垂下眼睫自嘲道。

“四天了……说起来，这是我们待在一起时间最长的一次吧！”  
“嗳。不过，我可不想这样心惊肉跳待在一起。”宗像望了他一眼，脸上漾起温柔的笑。

周防拉过那只手放在自己的唇边，手背上青色血管依稀可见，拇指内侧有压线勒出的茧。他细细地亲吻着那修长白皙的手指。指尖特有的消毒啫喱气味，还有淡淡的烟草味道。

“你又开始抽烟了吗？”周防轻咬着他的指尖，引得宗像眉心微蹙。

“尊，别这样。”他的声音细若蚊吟，细密如触电般的感觉传遍全身。

“宗像，有你在我很放心。”

这男人一向寡言，就连最初在一起时也是用最直接的行动，表达了对一个男人的恋爱情感。然而，现在突然说出这种话……宗像羞赧地转过脸望向窗外。

周防的胡渣扎在他的掌心，酥痒感令宗像轻颤了一下。俊美的侧脸泛起淡淡红晕，慢慢将手抽了回来：“我倒是希望以后都不要给你做手术。”

“但是医生，我现在饿了。”  
再没有什么比看宗像害羞更甜蜜的事了，周防满足地眯起眼睛，适时地转移了话题。。  
“输了几天的营养液，也该吃点东西。我去给你买粥。”宗像站了起来，看了看手表，现在正是午餐时间。

“我想吃肉。”  
“以后想吃多少我都会让你吃的，但是现在请你遵守医嘱。”宗像推了下镜架，严肃的表情就像是教育自己的学生。

“医生，我想吃多少肉能让我吃吗？”周防鎏金的双瞳望着他，别有意味地问道。  
“咳咳咳，那要看你吃什么肉！”察觉到他的话中有话，宗像立刻制止了他的胡思乱想。

门外站着的桥本惠子，半张着嘴几乎忘了呼吸。病房里的对话她听到了，仿佛有无数惊叹号如同炸雷般在她脑海里轰鸣着。宗像医生在她眼中清冷孤傲，高不可攀，而周防尊，她曾经偷偷去查过他的资料，这个男人是英雄人物一般存在。第一眼看到他那野性的双眼，桥本就被征服了。

那样的两个人为什么会在一起呢？  
他为什么会喜欢男人？！  
见宗像出来，桥本立刻躲在厕所里，她的脑子里混乱得像一锅粥。


	7. 第7页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

周防尊住院的第10天。  
今天周防尊的病房里格外热闹，消防队的人来探病。为了不引起医院的困扰，他们每个中队拍了两人代表。虽然他们已经很控制说话的声音，但是一屋子男人还是令医护人员侧目。队员们围在病床周围，周防坐在病床上斜靠着枕头听着他们七嘴八舌地汇报着队里的情况。

最要命的是，他们来的时候，宗像礼司正在给周防尊喂饭。

众目睽睽之下，他只得将餐具放到小桌上，双手抱拳靠在墙边。明明是左手桡骨骨折，平时自己用右手也可以吃饭啊，今天却非要让我做这种事.......宗像看到周防得意的笑容，不由心中一惊：这家伙是故意的吧！想到这里，他狠狠地瞪了周防一眼。

“大队长，你什么时候能够出院？”八田看着他左臂上的夹板，忍不住问道。  
“这个要看那边的医生什么时候能让我出院。”周防将视线投向宗像。  
“至少还要一周。”宗像答道。

“听说医院的饭盒很难吃的， 大队长有什么想吃的，我给你带来。”一队的中队长草薙看着那碗没有颜色的虾粥，不由地担心他的营养。

“抱歉啊，医院的伙食就是这样，病患们要吃得清淡一些。希望你们不要随意带外面的食物进来，给病患的肠胃造成负担。”宗像立刻制止了他的想法，从前有过几次病患乱吃东西引起肠道疾病，这一点是各个科室的医生都非常避讳的。

“哇呜，医生好严厉。”草薙扯出一个难看的笑。  
“既然在医院，就要服从医生的管理。”  
“对了，十束呢？”周防忽然问道，“你们都来了，他怎么没来？”

“他.......在值班啊？我们不可能三个中队长都跑出来吧！”八田脸颊有些僵硬地解释道。  
“哦，那明天让他来一趟，我还有事问他。”  
草薙见势不对，连忙打断说：“十束要回老家一趟，好像是他的父亲有下落了。要请几天假呢！等你出院了以后，自然就见到他了。”说到这里，他忽然看了宗像一眼。

宗像马上心领神会了，草薙是让他什么都不要说。  
十束多多良。  
他对这个名字有印象。昨天去参加群马县森林大火伤情报告会的时候，公布了死难者名单，消防队员殉职的人员一共有四人，十束多多良的名字就是其中之一。

“那我们就先走了！拜托医生了。”草薙  
宗像回过神来的时候，他们陆陆续续离开了。

“宗像，有件事要麻烦你。”周防突然严肃起来，正色望着宗像。  
“什么事？”  
“帮我查一下十束在哪家医院。不管你用什么方法。”  
“你不相信他们的话吗？”  
“嘁！那些家伙眉毛动一动我都知道他们在想什么。”周防从抽屉里摸出烟为自己点上。  
“喂喂，周防，这里是病房！”宗像不快地提醒道，但是他却没有强行夺去周防的烟，那男人现在的心情有些烦躁。

“拜托了。”  
周防眉心的皱纹犹如山峦般深沟险峻，他忧心忡忡地望着窗外。

为了不让烟味扩散，宗像默默地关上门。他在思考刚才那些队员们想要掩饰的事情，如果是因为工作殉职这并没有什么好隐瞒的，周防曾说过选择了消防队员的职业就要有牺牲火场的觉悟，他们担心周防得知十束殉职的事会做出什么冲动的事。只有一个原因，就是某个人造成十束的死亡。  
在了解清楚事情的经过前，暂时先不告诉周防吧。宗像默默地想着。 

==================================

距离那次可怕的火灾已经过去十五天了，在日昇医院住院的病患也陆陆续续出院了。宗像礼司的工作强度逐渐恢复正常，从火场送来的骨伤病人还有最后三位未出院。

“木村秋彦，刚才拍的X光片来看，骨头恢复得蛮不错。大腿骨受伤未满一个月，暂时不建议你用拄拐，坐轮椅吧！注意上下床的时候不要用力。先不要急着补钙，术后20天，开始服用钙片。”宗像仔细看着胶片上骨头碎裂的部分，而助理桥本则仔细记录着医生交代的事。  
“那么，我什么时候能够出院？”木村问道。

这个病患比较特殊，警察局特别交代如果要办理出院第一时间通知他们，这个人是引发群马县的森林大火的嫌疑犯。他得知这件事的时候，立刻想到了殉职的十束多多良，还有周防脸上那凝重的表情。  
宗像稍微停顿了一下，“还有三四天吧！”

“哼！出院？急着去警察局吗？”  
病房的门被推开了，一个左手吊着绷带的男人走了进来。略微有些长的红发搭在额前，眼神凶狠地瞪着病床上的男人。

“周防？你走错病房了吧？”宗像心里暗暗叫苦。  
“没有搞错，要不是这家伙，十束也不会死。“周防走到病床边，充满怒气的双眼从宗像的脸上滑向木村。

“我、我没有.......”木村面如土色，被周防的气势吓得瑟瑟发抖。

“你住手！”  
周防突然伸手要去抓那人的前襟，宗像见势一把抓住了他的手腕，语气十分严厉地呵斥道：“他如果有罪，警察自然会逮捕他！”

“你放手！”  
“周防！他现在是我负责的病患！”  
“我至少要替十束给他一拳！”周防猛地挥动右手想要挣脱，宗像后退了几步却怎么也不松手，左手受伤的周防没办法用力，他瞪着宗像警告道：“你给我放手！”

宗像的气势亦不输给周防，绀紫色的双眼笔直地和他对视着，压低嗓门低声呵斥道：“你的这双手，难道不是用来救人的吗？”

消防员的工作，就是从各种灾难中将人民的生命和财产拯救出来。  
消防员的双手，承载的是生命的重量。

周防的脑海里回响着当初进入消防队时，大队长对新队员的训话内容。强忍着怒气，缓缓地放下拳头。他看了一眼站在宗像身后惊得说不出话来的桥本，再看了看木村，最后什么都没说离开了病房。

“医生，我要求换病房！”木村吓得声音都变了调。  
“这并不属于我的权限，你可以向护士长提出换房。”宗像淡淡地说道，转而对助理说：“桥本，你跟我到办公室吧！”

“是。”女助理默默地跟在宗像的身后。  
==================================

“关于中队长十束多多良殉职的事，是你告诉周防的吧！”窗外的阳光正好，也掩盖不住宗像阴沉的表情。桥本惠子低着头站在他的面前，用沉默回答了宗像的问题。

“木村的病床位置也告诉了他，为什么？”  
“因为医生你什么都不肯告诉周防，他整天闷闷不乐——”  
“所以你就帮他查了是吗？”宗像眯起眼睛，凌厉的眼神令女助理更加不敢抬头了。

“他迟早都要知道。”  
“你喜欢周防尊，对吧？”宗像推了下鼻梁上的镜架，轻叹了口气。“这段时间照顾他，你辛苦了。”  
“诶？”  
“你不应该在履行医生职责的时候掺杂私人情感。”  
桥本肩膀轻轻颤抖了着，好一会儿才缓缓抬起头：“好过分.....医生你太过分了！”从齿缝里迸出这几个字，她从办公室跑了出去。

“我还真不擅长和女性打交道啊。”宗像一脸无奈地看着晃动着的房门，自言自语道。

还有一周时间，要准备周防的出院手续了。  
终于该回他们的“家”了。  
没有周防的屋子似乎变得格外冷清。宗像几乎每天晚上都会去他的房间看看，这次周防住院的事，让他充分体会到了：在那些“分居”的日子里，他们浪费了太多一起生活的时间。


	8. 第8页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

9月15日，周防尊出院。当然是由宗像礼司开车接他的，那天在木村的病房里争论之后，两个人见面时总有些别扭。当宗像帮他收拾东西，办理出院手术时，护士长和其他科室的医生才知道原来他们是“朋友”。而桥本请了病假，已经好几天没来上班了。

周防站在客厅的中央，深呼吸了一下说：“还是家里好啊！医院里那股消毒液的味道，闻得我都快要吐了。”

“唔？你的意思是和我生活在一起，恶心得要吐吗？”宗像把从医院带回来的药品等东西放进壁橱里，轻笑着反问道。

“当然不是。你的味道——”周防边说着，走到他的身边从后面环住他，那脑袋埋在他的后颈窝夸张地嗅着。“真好闻.......一闻到就受不了。”

“一回来就胡闹……”宗像还是不习惯大白天亲热。  
“那么久没抱你，我胡闹一下也没什么吧！”周防性感沙哑的嗓音在他耳边呢喃着。

“唔......周防，等一下！”那粗重的呼吸喷在脖颈里，宗像忍不住地躲闪，但是男人的右臂强健，揽在他的胸口怎么都不放手。

那衬衣领子露出一截雪白的皮肤细腻光滑，周防情不自禁地吻了上去。

“等不了。”周防扳过他的身子，立刻覆住那双唇。在医院他不止一次动过这个心思，可是在那种地方无论如何都不能尽兴，现在回到家里第一件事当然是拥抱宗像。

周防撅住他的舌根，霸道地吮吸着，骚弄着口腔内的各个角落。手从衬衫的下摆钻进去，迫不及待地摸着那紧窄的腰身。

“别在客厅就.......窗帘还没......”  
刚刚放开他的唇瓣，周防立刻去舔宗像的耳廓，这身体的每一个敏感点他都熟记于心。男人含住他白玉般的耳垂轻轻咬了几下，宗像只觉得腰部发软。事实上，被深深压制的欲望一旦被唤醒，他就只能任由自己的理智被吞噬。  
周防朝窗户看了一眼，拉着宗像往卧室走去。

“周防......去我的房间吧。”  
刚刚走到两间房的中间走廊，宗像低垂着眼眸搂住他的脖子轻声说着。  
周防轻笑了一下，一进房门他就将宗像推到墙边，将他的衬衣推起来在他雪白的胸口印下一个个红色吻痕。

“一只手真不方便啊！这边就用舔的吧！”  
那两点淡红映入周防双眼，他迫不及待得含住一粒贪婪地吮咬着，右手在那薄薄地胸肌抓揉着，最后捏住乳首在指尖拨弄起来。  
“轻一点......喂！周防，别舔了！”小巧的乳尖诚实地回应着男人的爱抚，圆鼓鼓的红嫩坚挺，更让周防爱不释手，连同乳晕的褶皱一点点贪婪地吮吸着。宗像抱住那颗脑袋，被他的热情搞得头晕目眩。

“湿了哦.......礼司，想我了吗？”周防半蹲在宗像的面前，握住那已经完全勃起的部位，故意隔着内裤在顶端濡湿的部分轻捏着。他抬起头望着宗像潮红的脸颊，那金色的瞳孔里似乎有熊熊火焰，温暖且热烈。

“你快点啊......唔！”宗像眉头紧蹙，身体在渴望着周防，这点毋庸置疑。他的催促说到一半，那男人便将他的性器含住了。

“先让你......射一次吧！”周防握住他的阴茎滑动着，唇舌裹住那鼓胀的肉冠部分，或轻或重地吮吸着，舌尖频繁地掠过小孔将他溢出的蜜汁舔舐干净。

“不、不行......我......要射了。尊......啊！”  
过于强烈的刺激令宗像战栗，他将背完全靠在墙上才勉强站稳，欲念汇集在下半身终于涨得无法忍耐，喷射了出来。  
周防按摩着他收缩的囊袋，看着高潮时迷醉的表情真让人把持不住。将他带到床边，“来这边趴好！”  
“呀！”  
男人的指节探进去的时候，宗像惊叫出声。今天周防为他做扩张显得有些粗鲁，大概是太久没亲热心急的缘故，手指在肠道里转动着，宗像的腰不受控地轻轻晃动起来。  
“这里.......舒服吗？”  
“舒服......尊！我想......！”  
周防的手指轻轻按压的启动情欲的腺体，宗像立刻发出甜腻的呻吟声，刚刚射过一次的性器颤动着再次产生了反应。他双手紧紧抓住床单，终于开口要求道。

看到他渐渐迷乱，周防也不忍心继续逗他，将阴茎抵住颤动的蕾心摩擦了几下，屏住气息一寸寸顶了进去。

周防抽插的力度很大，不一会儿竟有体液摩擦的水声传出。宗像能清楚地感觉到那粗壮的东西在身体里进出，并制造出铺天盖地的快感。偶尔周防进入到深处会停下来，他马上就觉得内脏都受到了挤压。令他喘不过气来，膝盖都在打颤。

男人在他会阴处摩擦地酸痒难受，宗像的腰开始发抖，后穴也不由自主地收缩。周防的热情和力量几乎要将他焚毁。他压低声音呜咽着接受着他的抽动，一下下重重地顶在前列腺上，头脑里晕乎乎不知道如何是好。有好几次，性器不断滴落精液令他产生了一种失禁的错觉。

“真紧啊.......礼司，我要射在你里面！”  
“不行！呜哇！我已经——！”  
“来！和我一起！”  
“尊.......！放开！”  
宗像很想制止他，可是似乎已经来不及了。周防忽然握住他身前晃动的粉色肉茎搓动起来，无情地按压着小孔处逼迫他射精，宗像忍不住嚷了起来。

周防鼻息沉重，心脏跳得很快，抱着宗像高潮的时候他脑子里一片空白。怀里的人大腿根抽搐着，全身的皮肤泛起粉红。他轻柔地吻着宗像的眼角，那人慢慢睁开眼睛，湿漉漉地紫眸简直动人心魄。

“你、你！？”宗像发现身体里周防的东西正在慢慢恢复，他不由睁大眼睛瞪着周防。  
“再来一次。你也不够吧！”周防掰开他的双臀，再次动作起来，看着自己在他身体里进出，被温暖湿热紧紧缠绕，这香艳的景象彻底让他失控了。

“唔....！啊！”宗像知道自己又要被他带着走了，沉沦在欲望里只能紧紧抓住周防才能到达彼岸。  
纵容周防狂风暴雨的性爱，是种自我毁灭式的纵容。  
但是所谓纵容，其实就是爱吧！

那天下午做了很久，宗像到最后什么也射不出来，强烈的性快感冲击得他大脑一片混沌，修长的双腿相互摩擦苦闷呻吟着。周防也很少看到这样癫狂的宗像，于是紧紧抱住他吻遍他的全身，舔去眼角滑落的泪水。两个人像交欢过后的鲑鱼一般瘫软在床上，空气里充斥着精液的气味。

今天的宗像和以前不太一样，他从不会放任自己索求。这次受伤住院回来，和宗像之间似乎有什么改变了，周防说不清楚到底是什么，他看着身上各处的伤疤，轻轻地抚摸着宗像的脸。

“桥本她喜欢你。”

本以为他睡着了，宗像突然出声把周防吓了一跳，他停顿了一下回答道：“我知道。而且我告诉他了，我喜欢的人是你。”

“你、你怎么——！”宗像吃惊又恼怒，语无伦次地竟说不出话来。顿时睁大眼，刚准备起身却发现腰却像断了一样无力。

“这些事早点说清楚比较好，我讨厌纠缠不清。”  
周防注意到床头柜上的烟灰缸，里面有几个烟头，被勾得烟瘾发作：“你不是讨厌在卧室抽烟吗？”

“抽屉里有烟，想抽就抽吧。”  
宗像注意看了看他左臂，刚才虽然做得很激烈，但是周防并没有再次弄伤自己。不过，那蜿蜒的伤口着实令人心惊。

“果然，你还是不想让人知道我们的关系吗？”  
“也不是.......我觉得她是看出我们的关系了。”宗像相信自己的感觉，他拿过周防嘴里的烟吸了一口，薄烟从唇角溢出：“你生气了吗？我没有告诉你十束的事。”

“比起这个，我更气什么也做不了。甚至，都没和自己的弟兄好好道别。这种感觉.......啧！”周防难受得停了下来。  
“.......”

“木村和几个大学生去野炊，是用火不当引起火灾。木村获救之后，让十束去取他的背包。谁知道那背包里装的是一罐5公斤瓦斯，长时间高温烘烤引发了爆炸，十束的肚子上.......开了一个大洞。而这个家伙，却说自己不是故意的。他只是想拿回那个危险的东西。”周防说话的时候，拳头捏得咯咯作响。

“警察局已经立案起诉他了，让法律去处置他吧！”  
周防不以为然地看了看宗像：“那又怎么样？无论怎么处置他，十束也回不来了。”

“不管现场发生了什么，十束他在每次执行任务的时候，都有牺牲的觉悟吧！换做周防你也是一样的吧。”

是呢，我也是一样。  
宗像的声音很轻柔，就像羽毛在周防的心上划过。周防浅笑了一下没有说话，揽过他的肩膀，在他墨蓝色的发丝上亲吻着。

沉默中，两个人赤裸着身子拥抱着。此刻没有做爱的欲望，只想用自己的体温去温暖对方。  
压抑了多日的不甘心，愤怒以及悲伤，似乎在这一刻都得到了救赎。


	9. 第9页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“明天开始在伊藤大都会封闭式的学术研讨会？既然在东京，为什么非要住在酒店呢？”周防怔怔地看着宗像，表示不理解地问道：“会议多长时间？” 

“四天。这次有美国的专家过来，是个很好的学习机会。”宗像也是昨天才得到的通知，他抱歉地笑了笑，“对不起了，明天晚上原计划一起吃饭庆祝你重返工作岗位，等我回来再补偿你吧！”

“不是这个的问题。”周防在脑袋上抓了一把，接着问道：“都有谁和你一起去？”

“助理医生会去。这次的研讨会对她的论文很有重要，我会带她去。”宗像靠在柜子边上，淡淡地说道，“上次的事过后，她好像变了个人，几乎变成工作狂了。”宗像的是上次她哭着跑出办公室的事。

“带她去啊........”  
周防走到宗像身边，双手撑在他头的两侧：“你小心点哦。那女孩不像是轻易就放弃的人。”

“呵呵！如果她是不会轻易放弃的人，该小心的人是你吧！”宗像忍俊不住笑了，扳起他的下巴说道：“别忘了她也是医生，不被感情所左右是基本的素质！”

“不被感情所左右呐......”  
周防尊那鎏金的双瞳透出意义不明的笑意，他忽然凑近宗像的耳边轻声呢喃着什么。  
“干嘛突然说这个......”宗像皱了皱眉，立刻害羞地移开视线。

周防看着他白皙的脸庞到耳根都泛起红晕，搂过他的肩膀轻柔地在他脸上亲吻着：“既然要走那么多天，医生总得补偿我一下吧！”

“唔.......”宗像取下眼镜放在旁边的书架上，搂住周防脖子，慢慢地吻上他的唇：“真是任性的家伙.......”

“我手术那天，你哭了吧！你说的话，我都听到了哦！”

周防沙哑低沉地话语，震颤着宗像的心房。一直以来，他都以为自己内心足够强大，才选择了医生这个职业。然而周防这次受伤，还没有到危重的程度，他就已经快到崩溃的边缘。

手术中，  
周防温热的血，跳动的心脏，还有每一次呼吸，都牵动着他的心。  
这个男人对他，真的很重要。

==================================

学术研讨会的日程安排的很满，第一天就学习到晚上9点才结束，第二天竟然快十点才散会。桥本的房间在宗像的斜对面，白天的学习让两人都疲惫不堪，再加上进入对方的房间多有不便，所以宗像礼司和桥本惠子虽然一起在酒店里学习，实际上两个人根本没什么时间和机会交流。

美国来的专家带来了新的临床经验，研讨会的节奏很紧张，这让宗像觉得非常充实。他整理好笔记之后，给周防发了短讯：“会议结束。”  
“辛苦了，早点休息。”  
“晚安。”  
平淡无奇地问候语，也让人感到心安。宗像正要去洗澡的时候，忽然接到了桥本的短讯：“宗像医生，对不起。”

不会又因为.......周防吧？！  
宗像没有理会她，一边解着衬衣扣子，一边走向浴室。他忽然闻到一阵奇怪的烟味，像是布料和塑料品混合燃烧的恶臭，朝酒店房门望去，黑灰色的烟雾从门缝里进来。

楼道里传来刺耳的警报声，宗像立刻紧张起来。

门变得滚烫无法打开，更没办法得知外面的情况，宗像第一反应拿起电话报了火警。把被单浴巾用水打湿堵住门缝，暂时不让黑烟往屋里进，然后从窗户查看楼上楼下的情况。然而，除了隔壁的的人慌张喊叫和楼道里匆忙的奔跑声，没有烟雾从窗户冒出。

也就是说，火源就在他的门前。  
分析到这一点，宗像心里也有几分明白了。他打开淋浴器，将自己的衣服全部打湿，坐在马桶盖上待援。  
事实上，除了待援他什么也做不了。

酒店的走廊里慌乱一片，桥本惠子，靠着宗像医生房间的外墙壁坐着。面无表情的看着火势越来越大，她的房间正在斜对面，把所有可燃的东西堆在宗像房间的门口，然后把酒洒在上面点燃。   
不到两分钟，宗像房间的门前便燃起了熊熊大火。

“如果失火了，他就会出现吧！”  
“如果那个人不在了，他就有可能接受我吧！”  
“为什么他会喜欢男人？”  
“为什么那个人明明受过高等教育还会喜欢男人？”   
“要是没有那个人，就好了……”

桥本目光呆滞地看着火焰蔓延，泪水顺着眼窝大颗大颗地滑落也浑然不觉得。这些话语像恶魔的耳语在她脑子里嗡嗡叫个不停，让她的头都快裂开了。

火舌顺着门缝窜进房间，并沿着房顶的装饰线烧到了隔壁的房间。此时，宗像房间的已经完全变形，复合门燃烧时产生的浓烟和臭气弥漫着，噼里啪啦溅出火星。

“发现一名女性，有轻微烫伤，表面清醒。”沉重的脚步声越来越近，几个穿着全套防火服慢慢靠近过来。强光灯透过浓烟照在桥本的脸上。

“诶？”听到这熟悉的声音，有种瞬间被拉回现实的错乱感。她抬起头，看到的是一个戴着放火头盔的人，她透过半透明的面罩看到的是他刚才心心念念的人。

真的是他！  
桥本简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，屋顶装饰面燃烧时掉落的火星将她的衣服上烧出不少破洞也毫无感觉。

“桥本？”周防尊一把将她从地上拽了起来，劈头就问：“宗像呢？”

“宗像医生......”被他的气势骇住，桥本望着燃烧起来的房门哆嗦着嘴唇，竟说不出话来，浓烟滚滚令她剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
可恶！他二话不说先将桥本扛了起来，快步朝消防楼梯走去。将她交给负责救援的队友，他抓起灭火器便折返了。时间就是生命，烟雾窒息可比明火烧伤来得凶猛，他带着三名队员一起在逐个房间检查是否有人晕倒。

灭火器的干粉朝那门喷洒过去，只一分钟的功夫，大火被扑灭，门框像融化了的巧克力一样歪斜着没办法打开。周防用灭火器猛砸了几下，终于破出一个大窟窿来。

“宗像！？”  
大火已经烧进房间，墙纸床垫已经燃起来了。周防进去后一眼便看到了宗像，那人身上搭着弄湿的棉被，坐在离门最远的窗台下方。他大步冲过去，用湿毛巾捂住他的嘴，拉过他的手腕向外走。

这次的火灾并不十分严重，除了两个人受了轻微擦伤以外，其他人都安全撤离了。酒店方面有两个房间烧得比较严重，走廊里的地毯、墙纸等基本全毁了。消防队员们仅用了20分钟，便完全控制了火场。周防尊带着自己的人从酒店里撤出来，留下警方的人勘查现场。

“差点忘了这里正好是你管辖的区域啊！可真是巧啊！”  
“巧你个头啊！！”周防将头盔丢在地上，一把将他搂在怀里，刚才的心有余悸使他说话的声音都有些颤抖：“.......你没事太好了！”

“放心，我不会有事的。”宗像轻声说道，公共场合被抱住还是让他有些尴尬。

“这是什么话！！火场里面有很多无法控制的情况！”周防瞪着他，宗像这样子哪里像刚从失火现场出来的人！  
“因为啊——”  
这时候跑来一个酒店工作人员，他将监控录像的影像导出来给周防看，那是他刚才救的女孩点火的全过程。

“可恶！这女人真是恐怖啊！”周防粗鲁地骂了一声，随后转向宗像：“喂，你是不是知道是她干的？”  
“在发现失火前，我接到了她的短信。”宗像若有所思地说道：“不过我觉得她并不是真的要我死。”

“嘁！你还真是自信！这种事能开玩笑吗？”  
“并不是开玩笑，而是出于我对她的了解吧！那么桥本，就交给警察去调查吧！”宗像微笑着说，饶有兴趣地问道：“对了，刚才在酒店，是你救了桥本吧？”

“那是工作，是两回事——”  
周防鼓着眼睛解释着，说到一半他忽然停了下来，最近的事慢慢地串起来，在他脑海里逐渐明朗�。他昂起下巴问道：“宗像，你上次捆着我，是不是因为我告诉了桥本电话号码啊？”

“哪次？”  
宗像摸着下巴，装作一脸茫然转身往酒店方向走去，“我还得去检查重要的资料有没有丢失，让警察拿走我可就麻烦了。”

“宗像，等一下！”周防冲着他喊道。  
“回去再说吧！”  
宗像冲着身后挥了挥手，他可不像在这种环境下讨论已经过去了的事。

这家伙，吃醋了……  
周防望着宗像的背影情不自禁地笑了起来，摸着后颈窝自言自语道：“这男人也会吃醋呐，真不可思议！”


	10. 第10页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

次日，警察局的侦讯室。

“你做这些事没有意义。”  
“拒绝了我的人，没有权利说这种话。”   
“我讨厌拐弯抹角，干脆一次给你说清楚。”

“不用了，我已经放弃了。”  
“我爱他，而且不准备爱上别人。这和他是不是男人没有关系，就像我不喜欢你，和你是不是女人没有关系是一样的道理。”

“但是在酒店里，你还是选择了先救我。”  
“我是职业消防员，会救在火场上任何一个首先看到的人。”

周防靠在椅子上，笔直地注视着对面的女孩。而桥本则是一直低着头，曾经，那么渴望他的眼睛看着自己，此刻却怎么也无法与他对视。

“宗像也是一样，他不会因为情感失去理智。所以，我爱这样的宗像。”  
“……”

“再见。” 见她不再说话，周防站起身来，准备离开。  
“周防，对不起。”桥本自始自终没有抬起头，说话的声音已经哽咽，眼泪止不住地滴落在腿上。

几天后，宗像终于结束了研讨会。回到家后，周防正姿势夸张地躺在沙发上玩手机。

“有什么想吃的吗？我请客。”宗像将背包放进房间，靠在门框上问道：“因为临时开会失约，今天就补上怎么样？”

“我随便。”周防翻身坐了起来，上下打量着他，“前两天的事，好像对你没什么影响”

“当然，受灾地区现场施救我也参加过的，这并不算什么。”宗像嘴角扬起一丝微笑。  
“是吗？”  
“比起这个，你应该有些话想对我说吧。”宗像推了下镜架，开玩笑般地问道：“比如你跟桥本谈话的事——”

“啰嗦！” 周防打断他，拍了拍沙发坐垫，“想听就过来。”

宗像走到他身边坐下，望着烟灰缸里塞满的烟头说道：“说实话，那个时候真的害怕呢！”

“我才怕呢！”  
周防从烟盒里又抽出一支点上，“我最怕的，就是来不及救你。”

“我说的是你送到医院来的时候。他们说你浑身是血不省人事，到现在我都还会做噩梦。你这家伙，真是——”

“那么在酒店被火包围的时候呢？”

“当然怕。所以呢——”宗像将手搭在他的肩膀上，眯着像猫一样神秘的紫瞳望着周防，“周防大队长是不是考虑给我压下惊呢？”

“非常乐意。”  
周防一把揽过他，吻住微凉的薄唇，大手在他背上摸索着。他很喜欢宗像背部的线条感，特别是尾椎骨下方一点的位置，轻轻按摩几下宗像就会发出舒服的低吟声。  
“去房间，还是就在这里……”

“去房间。” 宗像垂下长睫，轻声应道。

周防尊本想带他去自己房间，宗像拉住他的手腕：“以后都睡一起，你觉得怎么样？”  
宗像直白起来还真让人……  
“说的是呢。”周防先是愣了一下，然后会心一笑表示赞同。

“后天，队里的活动，你要来吧！”  
周防将他推倒在床上，在他鼻尖上蹭了蹭。搂住这身体就开始上下其手。

“知、知道了！这种时候请你专心一点！”  
腰部以下的敏感部位被握住后停止不动，宗像有些焦急地蹙紧眉头。  
“那我就专心一点吧！”

确实有什么地方改变了。  
宗像礼司是一个对感情、欲望很克制隐忍的一个人，可能和他的职业有关系，时刻保持清醒并严于律己。周防尊几乎不太可能从宗像嘴里听到类似于“爱”、“喜欢”这样的词，宗像主动提出邀请，一定是思考了很久的。

宗像表面不动声色，其实内心十分在意，一想到他默默地为桥本的事苦恼着，周防就忍不住雀跃。

因为彼此职业的关系，即便是遇到危险，也不能第一时间冲到对方的面前。他们之间，比一般情侣更多了一份理解。因为理解，感情变得更加稳固。

以后，那个房间就用来堆杂物吧！周防默默地想着。

===================================

宗像礼司特地穿了正装，因为今天下班后要去参加东京第X消防大队的联谊。  
他对周防的社交圈并不很了解。彼此都是男人，也有不好宣之于口的原因吧！周防尊作为大队长是怎样和其他人相处的，宗像也很好奇，总之这次的联谊是个不错的机会。至于其他人会这样看待他们的关系，好像也不是那么重要了。

地点选在六本木的一家居酒屋，宗像赶到的时候，周防他们已经点好菜了。十四五个人坐在餐桌的两边，长条形的桌子上摆满了各式食物。场面很活跃，年轻的队员们划拳、猜谜，玩得不亦乐乎。

“大家好。”服务员将宗像带了进去，大概是没想到外人会来，现场顿时安静下来了。  
“医生？啊，是宗像医生！”坐在地上的八田大声嚷着，顿时将所有人的目光都聚集在他身上。  
“宗像，这里！”周防正向他挥手示意。

解开西装的扣子后，他曲腿端坐在周防身边，小声问道：“这是怎么回事？他们不知道我要来吗？”  
“嗳，我没说。你这个大忙人，万一突然“有手术”来不了，我也不用跟他们解释了。”周防将指尖的烟灰弹掉，然后将干净的餐具摆到他的面前。

原来如此。  
周防早就看出他的犹豫和担心，还为他找了借口。这男人并不是在试探他的决心，而是在等他自己下定决心。

“宗像医生今天很帅啊！”坐在斜对面的草薙出云，看出他这一身价值不菲，而且衬托出宗像英俊挺拔的身形。他一面称赞着，一面往宗像的杯子里倒着啤酒：“这次我们大将多亏您照顾了！真没想到您会来参加我们的聚会，太荣幸了！请务必好好享受！”

“多谢。呃......”双手端起酒杯，小酌一口便放下了。面对草薙客套，宗像有些局促。

“他是我请来的‘贵客’，日昇医院的宗像礼司医生。想必之前在医院都见过面了，放松点，尽情玩吧！”周防拍着宗像的肩膀，向大家介绍着。让他们知道宗像并不是唐突出现，也能让气氛轻松一些。

“喂......这是什么意思？”宗像发现面前摆着的料理有几样都是他喜欢吃的，忍不住问道。一面并不强求他来，一面又点了他喜欢吃的东西，这真不像是周防尊会做的事。

“你饿了吧？先吃饭。”

席间，草薙出云注意到宗像礼司有些放不开，他中间只和周防说过几句话，其他人因为不熟悉只是礼貌性交谈过几句。于是，他端着酒杯走了过去。

“宗像医生，我们都是粗人，您别见怪。”  
“您说笑了，我并没有这样认为。”  
“上次在医院冒犯您的事，还请您见谅啊。”草薙注意到周防正瞪着他，连忙解释道：“那时候还不是担心你吗？情急之下，话说得不太好听。”

“哦，我已经忘记了。请不要放在心上。”  
宗像浅笑了一下，端起酒杯和他碰了一�下，然后一口气喝完了。

“那个.......”草薙见他很爽快，凑近他的耳朵小声说着：“您和尊的关系很不错呢！他从没有带别人来参加过我们的活动。”

“是吗？可能.......我们的关系不一般吧。”宗像眯起眼睛，用一种复杂的表情回望着草薙。

“不一般？你们是.......”草薙忽然来兴趣，因为之前从没听周防说起过有医生朋友。

“我们是恋人。”宗像淡淡地说道。

他说什么？恋人？  
草薙愣住了，猛然和坐在宗像另一侧的周防对上了眼睛。他半张着嘴，声音都变了调：“那么，您就是——嫂子了？”

“嫂——”宗像的脸色顿时阴沉下来了，狠狠地瞪了周防一眼。这家伙，在他们面前都是这样称呼自己吗？？

“嫂、嫂、嫂子？！”八田双手撑在桌子上，眼睛瞪得老大，结结巴巴地重复着，想想又不太对：“可、可是日本的法律不允许男人结婚吧？”

“八田！这不是你该操心的问题！”草薙朝他丢了一颗花生，正好砸中他的额头。他有些想不通地问道：“但是宗像医生，你和尊是怎么认识的？”

“怎么认识的.....咳咳咳！”宗像双手抱拳示意让周防自己说。  
“送一个受伤的兄弟去医院，和、和他吵了一架。”周防摸了摸鼻子，打算跳过这个话题。  
“哈哈哈哈！原来是这样......”草薙见尊那窘迫的样子忍不住笑了起来。看周防那样子，再继续追问恐怕会让他难堪吧！

“大队长，这是怎么回事？”  
“不过，医生真的是大美人诶。”  
“但是gay的话，会影响大队长的升迁吧？”

面对饭桌上大家的议论纷纷，宗像倒是显得很平静，他默默地吃着盘子里的烤肉，瞥了一眼身边震惊的周防，颇为冷淡地说道：“ 你不准备说点什么？” 

“我想说的都被你说了，我还说什么？”周防嘴角扯出一个浅笑。  
“果然........那么接下来，你这么面对他们呢？大队长原来是gay什么的，你已经做好准备接受背后的议论了吗？”宗像清澈的眼睛里，映出周防的影子。

“嘁，那些事我早就不在乎了。”周防丢了支烟给他，一副坦然的表情说道：“为什么我要在意别人的看法？”  
“也是。”

“那你呢？就不怕被人议论吗？”  
“哦呀，我看起来像是害怕的人吗？”宗像望着他，脸上浮起一抹淡淡地笑意。他指尖的香烟慢慢燃烧着，升腾起氤氲的雾气。  
“谁知道呢。我可看不懂你。”周防挑着眼角，带着些许调侃的语气说道。  
........  
原来周防也会露出那种表情啊......  
草薙发现尊在看向宗像的时候，表情格外放松，就连眼神也变得温柔下来，这变化令他感到吃惊。

作为和尊同一期入队的消防员，草薙看着他一步步成长到今天的位置。尊是个少言寡语、性格冷淡的人，只有在火焰中他才会变得像只狮子般勇猛。他身上有种领袖一样的特质，将大家聚拢到他的身边。不知道从什么时候起，草薙觉得尊和从前不太一样了。那种能触动人心的，细微的，柔软的情感变化，让草薙坚信他恋爱了。

至于为什么见过宗像几次都没有任何察觉，草薙此刻也终于明白了。宗像那感性的，温柔的一面，也只有见到周防的时候才会流露出来。  
宗像的出现，使尊的热情与日俱增，他是在周防的心里放了把无法扑灭的大火啊！

草薙已经有些醉了，但是他相信自己没有看错。


End file.
